x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
The X-Files Game
The X-Files Game was a spin-off video game released in 1998. The game is of the earlier adventure game genre where the player had to point and click in order to advance through the game. The player controls a character called Willmore who is a Seattle FBI agent. Willmore can visit crime scenes and other story-related scenes where he can roam around freely and interact with the environment. Willmore can pick up, store and use items in his inventory. He also carries a PDA with him where the player can check notes and information related to events that happened earlier in the game. As an easter egg, there's a character named James Wong, the name of one of the crew members on TXF and TLG. Summary After Mulder and Scully vanish on a case in Washington State, Skinner assigns Agent Craig Willmore of the Seattle Field Office to find them. Willmore's investigation intertwines with Mulder's own, putting him on the trail of a craft that crashed into the Pacific, the alien trying to reclaim it, and a cover-up stemming from the government, military, and even the Bureau itself. Synopsis Teaser DOCKSIDE WAREHOUSE SEATTLE, WASHINGTON A Morley cigarette is shown being chewed by a rat as Mulder and Scully's car arrives. Mulder picks the lock to the warehouse, and as they enter he points to a black powdered substance on the floor as if its presence were expected. As they inspect it, three armed men enter and open fire on them. Mulder and Scully duck behind a stack of wooden crates and a bright light (presumably the radiation used offensively by those infected with the black oil) engulfs the room. Mulder emerges with his pistol drawn, but slowly lowers it, confused. Day One FBI FIELD OFFICE, SEATTLE APRIL 2, 1996 09:14 AM Agent Craig Willmore arrives late to work. His partner, Mark Cook, warns him that there's a "big gun" in from D.C., leaving Wilmore little time to collect his gear before S.A.I.C. Armistead Shanks phones him and requests his presence. Assistant Director Walter Skinner is seated opposite Shanks, who informs Willmore that two of his agents, Mulder and Scully, have been missing for three days after traveling to Everett, WA on a case, though he knows few other details. Tasked with aiding Skinner in his search for the missing agents, Willmore passes his current cases on to Cook and files an APB on Mulder and Scully. Skinner then recommends that they begin with the Motel where the agents were staying. COMITY INN EVERETT, WASHINGTON The receptionist informs them that she hasn't seen Mulder or Scully since they checked in two days prior and leads them to their respective rooms. Skinner investigates Scully's, leaving Willmore to look through Mulder's. Inside, Wilmore finds little out of the ordinary – sunflower seeds, alcohol, a copy of From Outer Space by Jose Chung. A recent issue of The Magic Bullet reports UFO activity in the Northwest, including one craft that crashed into Puget Sound in Washington and another that either crashed or landed near Eisenhower Field in Alaska. Its mentions of projects such as "Pounce" (an adjunct of "Falcon") and "Project Aquarius" conncet to a cryptic post-it in Mulder's files, reading "Majestic Cover Op. Warehouse @ Dock, Railroad Connect." Skinner turns up only Scully's laptop, which is locked, and a Bible, which is left open to the Book of Acts on a dresser. Willmore obtains records of two outgoing calls from the receptionist; one number goes unanswered, and though the other connects him to Melvin Frohike, he hangs up on Willmore as soon as he identifies himself as an F.B.I. agent. FBI FIELD OFFICE, SEATTLE APRIL 2, 1996 Skinner reviews his notes as Willmore looks into the information acquired from the motel. Leads on the rental car and the man who hung up on him don't pan out, but the number that went unanswered is registered to the Dockside Warehouse – the location mentioned in Mulder's post-it – providing them with the address of their next destination. DOCKSIDE WAREHOUSE, SEATTLE Willmore picks the padlock to the warehouse door (relatched since the teaser). Inside, Willmore finds a pool of blood on the floor and a bullet lodged into a nearby pole, leading him to the conclusion that someone has been shot, but may have survived. He is also able to collect a Morley butt and samples of black powder from crates recently placed on the warehouse floor. Skinner stays behind to rummage through a back office, which looks to have been hastily cleared out, while Willmore checks the docks. Outside, he meets James Wong, a man claiming to be a fisherman who immigrated from China in 1985, though he says he's considered moving on, as the fish have disappeared from the area recently. Despite claiming to have seen armed guards escorting cargo in and out of the warehouse in the past, he says that it's been quieter lately. Wilmore senses that the man is being evasive and attempts to bum a cigarette off of him, but he says he doesn't smoke. With no other leads, the pair move to leave, but Skinner notices a sedan that has been following them for some time. The car speeds off as Willmore approaches, but he's able to photograph its license plate. KING COUNTY CRIME LAB, SEATTLE APRIL 2, 1996 John Amis is able to visually identify the black power as industrial-grade lead, though neither he nor Willmore can imagine why it might be treated as contraband. Amis accepts the cigarette butt and bullet for testing, but recommends passing the blood to the D.C. lab for comparison to the missing agents. FBI FIELD OFFICE, SEATTLE APRIL 2, 1996 Skinner receives a call summoning him back to D.C., but he orders Willmore to begin surveillance on the warehouse as of that night. Cook offers to have Scully's laptop sent to Computer Crimes while Willmore runs a background check on the fisherman from the warehouse, which reveals that he was actually born in Houston, TX and has a long background of criminal behavior. The license plate of the sedan from the warehouse leads to a hit in government and military databases, but all data is restricted. DOCKSIDE WAREHOUSE, SEATTLE That night, Willmore returns to stake out the warehouse. The sedan returns, and two figures remove a black case from the trunk and meet a third person inside. Willmore enters from the dockside door and watches as the group fills the case with several wooden boxes (similar to the lead-filled ones on the floor) from a hidden compartment. The three then leave, but all evidence has been removed. Willmore returns to his apartment and goes to sleep. Day Two FBI FIELD OFFICE, SEATTLE APRIL 3, 1996 Willmore arrives to find his partner unconscious from a blow to the head and Scully's laptop missing from evidence. Soon after, Agent Pendrell phones from the D.C. Sci Crime lab to confirm that the blood from the warehouse was indeed Scully's. Cook returns to Willmore's office to inform him that the fisherman he'd questioned the day before has been found shot to death, though he doesn't remember telling his partner about Wong in the first place. Willmore heads back to the Dockside Warehouse, leaving his partner to wait for Shanks. DOCKSIDE WAREHOUSE, SEATTLE APRIL 3, 1996 9:51 AM Local police admit Willmore to the docks, where Wong was shot with a large caliber weapon roughly six hours prior. No evidence was left at the scene, though a Morley butt lies nearby. The detective assigned to Wong's death, Mary Astadourian, agrees to let Willmore in on the investigation once he apprises her of the case he's working on. Searching Wong's ship, the Agrippa, leads the two to conclude that he was involved in smuggling, as the hold is full of gasoline canisters instead of freezers or a live well. The cabin contains a cache of unlabeled painkillers and a slicker marked with the name of another ship, the Tarakan. The harbormaster returns, though he has little in the way of useful information aside from being able to identify the warehouse as owned by "Majestic Shipping" from the Far East and the Tarakan as a tug that burned at sea two months prior, which he offers to show them. CAMDEN IMPOUND DOCK, SEATTLE The harbormaster explains that the nine-man Russian crew of the Tarakan was killed in the fire, though only four bodies were recovered. Willmore, however, is stricken by the fact that only the hull appears burned. Finding the outlines of people burned into the hull, Astadourian is reminded of Hiroshima. Inside the cabin, they find that the ship has already been dusted for fingerprints, and yet fresh prints are visible over the old ones; Willmore calls in Amis to have them lifted. Deciding that the original investigation was less than thorough, Willmore and Astadourian go over the entirety of the ship, turning up a strange lead sphere stored in a case near wooden crates marked with an eagle emblem. Hoping answers might come from the captain's journal or his payroll log, they collect them for translation. However, one of her officers returns to let them know that the coroner has found something odd with Wong's autopsy. KING COUNTY MEDICAL EXAMINER'S OFFICE, SEATTLE APRIL 3, 1996 The coroner reveals that, even had Wong not been shot, he would have been dead in a matter of weeks; his body was bizarrely riddled with massive tumors (at least explaining the painkillers). When Willmore mentions the Tarakan, the coroner seems surprised, claiming that she'd been visited by two agents only days days before who'd had the victims of that fire exhumed. Relieved to be back on the track of Mulder and Scully, Willmore requests to see the bodies of the Tarakan crew for himself, but the coroner finds that the remains have been stolen. Connecting Wong to the Tarakan, Astadourian theorizes that they've stumbled onto a massive smuggling operation specializing in radioactive materials or chemical weapons from the former Soviet Union, suggesting that Wong's death, the missing bodies, and the missing agents are all part of a cover-up by those in charge. She demands that the two work together for the duration of the investigation. Willmore takes the slug from Wong's head – the same caliber as the one that shot Scully – to Amis at the crime lab, leaving the lead sphere with him as well. EAVELYN APARTMENTS, SEATTLE APRIL 3, 1996 Willmore stops at home before his nightly stakeout of the warehouse, only to find that he already has a message from Amis. Though the fingerprints were lifted successfully, he couldn't find a match to them. Willmore uses the F.B.I.'s database instead, finding that they're a match to his partner, Mark Cook. Cook barges into Willmore's apartment only moments later, claiming that he's being followed by what have to be government agents and feels purposely excluded from the case. Suspicious, Willmore tells him what he wants to hear and attempts to question him about the Tarakan, but Cook claims that he never mentioned he'd been there because it was a quick and uneventful case. He redirects, claiming that the fingerprints search must be why he's being followed; that the smuggling operation on the Tarakan must run into the Bureau itself. He leaves, demanding to be kept in the loop. DOCKSIDE WAREHOUSE, SEATTLE The second night of the Dockside Warehouse stakeout turns up only a shipping truck marked "Gordon's Hauling". While the driver is inside, Willmore is able to take a piece of paper from the cab marked RR# RR# 1121 & 82434. He returns home once the truck leaves. Day Three EAVELYN APARTMENTS, SEATTLE APRIL 4, 1996 Willmore is awoken at noon when an excited Astadourian arrives at his apartment claiming that the body of a trucker turned up that morning with the same burns as the Tarakan crew, but that the incident was caught on tape. She plays Willmore a VHS showing the trucker from the night before attempt to ambush Mulder outside of his rental car, only for the agent to burst into white light; the tape stops there. She'd also has the Cyrillic log translations, showing that James Wong had been on the Tarakan payroll for months and that the captain's journal ended just before expecting to make landfall in Seattle from the Kamchatka Peninsula of the Russian Far East - one day after several of the crew saw strange lights in the sky. Additionally, a page waits in Willmore's fax machine; Amis has determined that the lead sphere was used for transporting something radioactive. Astadourian posits that Gordon's Hauling is in on the smuggling operation, but recommends returning to the coroner's office to examine the new body. KING COUNTY MEDICAL EXAMINER'S OFFICE, SEATTLE APRIL 4, 1996 The coroner reveals that the trucker exhibits burns exceeding simple radiation exposure. Moreover, the effects are identical to the Tarakan victims, though damage from thermal rays hadn't occurred to her at the time. Mishandling nuclear materials may have accounted for Wong's tumors, but burns like these, she claims, would have to originate from some sort of blast. With no other leads, Willmore and Astadourian head for the premises of Gordon's Hauling. GORDON'S HAULING CHARNO, WASHINGTON The inside of the building looks hastily cleaned out, but Willmore finds a logbook detailing shipments between the Dockside Warehouse and Rural Route 1121, explaining the note found in the shipping truck. Before the pair can leave, they are attacked by a man with cloudy eyes and locked in the office. Searching for a way out, Astadourian discovers an explosive in one of the file cabinets, but they're able to escape through a vent in the wall before it detonates. (If the bomb is allowed to detonate, the Cigarette Smoking Man is shown to have been present.) Astadourian remains convinced that the location was a hub for Russian smugglers and that they'd been baited into a trap, but they return to Seattle for the night. Day Four FBI FIELD OFFICE, SEATTLE APRIL 5, 1996 Willmore arrives at the field office the next morning to find preparations being made for a raid. An excited Cook brags that he cracked Willmore's case for him, citing an indigent witness to Wong's murder that places Yvgeny Smolnikoff, the leader of a Georgian smuggling ring, at the docks. He rushes Willmore to in the raid, saying SWAT will meet them there and that he's already called Astadourian. RAINER COLD STORAGE, SEATTLE Despite arriving before SWAT, Cook seems eager to get the raid over with. He claims that surveillance reports Smolnikoff as being alone, but the two are quickly sighted by his guards and come under fire. Killing five guards, Willmore finds Smolnikoff in his office making a phone call, though he angrily claims that they have no right to be there. Cook enters, telliing Willmore that he saw a .38 on the way in and suspects it to be the weapon that killed Wong. Downstairs, Willmore finds the firearm, as well as a payroll log and crates with an eagle emblem, both matching those from the Tarakan. Returning to the office, Willmore begins to question Smolnikoff about the evidence he's collected so far. Realizing the severity of the accusations, he readily admits "handling" all sorts of things, but never plutonium. He also admits that Wong worked for him, as did the crew of the Tarakan, but denies having killed any of them or knowing anything beyond that there was a fire. He likewise claims no knowledge of a warehouse besides the one he's currently in, and that he's never seen the .38 collected downstairs. Cook brushes this off as a lie and tells Willmore to have ballistics run anyway. KING COUNTY CRIME LAB, SEATTLE APRIL 5, 1996 Willmore finds Amis nearly asleep at his desk, possibly coming down with the flu. He rushes a ballstics test, confirming that the bullets fired at Wong and Scully appear to match the .38. RAINER COLD STORAGE, SEATTLE Still processing the scene, Cook formally places Smolnikoff under arrest, though he continues to deny any knowledge of the gun, murders, or missing F.B.I. agents. As they leave, Willmore gets a call from Amis, livid to have discovered that the Tarakan was radioactive and that he is currently suffering the effects of radiation poisoning. With nothing to do but wait, he returns home. EAVELYN APARTMENTS, SEATTLE APRIL 5, 1996 Willmore receives an email from the medical examiner containing the fingerprints of the burned John Doe. He's able to find a match in the government and military database, but all information is restricted. Astadourian arrives, furious that he and Cook had raided the smuggers' warehouse after she'd turned the case over to the task force. He retorts that Cook called both her and the SPD, but realizes that SWAT never did show up. As they argue, Willmore ignores a phone call; on the answering machine, a mysterious voice declares that Mulder and Scully will not survive much longer if he continues to waste time with Russian smugglers and demands he come alone to a meeting with him in Sand Point at dawn. Fed up, Astadourian reveals that Smolnikoff was released for lack of evidence and storms out. Day Five HANGAR 4 ''' '''SAND POINT NAVAL STATION, SEATTLE X waits in a dark hallway, exacting a promise from Willmore that he will inform no one of the meeting before he will reveal any information. He claims that Mulder and Scully have been separated, and that his first task is to inquire about a Jane Doe at the Presbyterian Hospital in Gold Bar. He holds up a strange, stiletto-like object, claiming that it's an object that men have died to possess and that Willmore, too, could be killed for having it. He declares that Willmore will be loaned the object for a short time because, without it, the man Mulder and Scully were tracking will kill him when found if the object is not swiftly inserted into the base of his neck. He swiftly takes his leave without revealing anything further. As Willmore turns to leave, Astadourian comes out of hiding, having taken the message more seriously than she had let on at the time. He doesn't leave any time for discussion, saying that they should just get to Gold Bar. PRESBYTERIAN HOSPITAL ''' '''GOLD BAR, WASHINGTON April 6, 1996 10:47 AM A nurse in the hallway seems wary of anyone inquiring about Jane Doe, asking for identification and quizzing Willmore and Astadourian about her name and that of her superior. Assured by their correct answers, she lets her guard down, revealing that Scully's gunshot wound is healing but that she's also suffering from an unknown secondary condition causing lethargy, nausea, listlessness, dehydration, and memory loss. Scully, too, is wary of guests, demanding to know how they found her and any reason to trust them. With no answers, Willmore draws the stiletto, declaring it to be from the same man who led him to her. She seems satisfied, but doesn't know anything about the object aside from that he shouldn't be showing it so openly. Willmore suggests that she might have radiation poisoning, and she admits that the symptoms do line up. She says that she and Mulder did investigate the Tarakan, which she believes to have been affected by an accident at sea involving smuggled plutoninum, while Mulder believes that an E.B.E. was involved. This led them do the Dockside Warehouse, where they came under attack by armed men and she was hit. There was a strange light, Mulder carried her out of the warehouse, and she woke up in the hospital. The Tarakan crew had been subjected to radiation akin to a nuclear blast, which only deepened Mulder's conviction of alien involvement. Willmore and Astadourian try to remain straight-faced at the idea. The pair tell Scully about the man from the burn site and hauling yard, as well as the hauling yard being the link between the warehouse and a rural route that they've yet to investigate. She says that she'll get in touch with Skinner while you check the rural route for clues about the unidentified man, believing that he may lead them to Mulder, who she believes is currently being held by the smugglers. RURAL ROUTE 1121 FANTE COUNTY, WASHINGTON The area is littered with train cars; Willmore climbs a nearby phone pole looking for anything with the number 82434 on it, quickly finding the digits on top of a silver boxcar. The car itself has been torched recently, and the inside looks to be a makeshift operating room, but no evidence remains. Outside, the pair find a homeless man lurking about their car. He claims two men in cheap sets backed the boxcar into the yard and set fire to it, extorting payment in exchange for a videotape he took from inside. FBI FIELD OFFICE, SEATTLE APRIL 6, 1996 Cook walks in on Willmore and Astadourian preparing the view the tape, which depicts several doctors with covered faces performing some kind of operation. One man removes his mask, revealing the unidentified man from the hauling yard. Cook suggests running a frame of the video through the databases, which reveals the man as a US Military Surgeon, Col. Johnathan Rauch. Willmore's computer suddenly begins trying to establish a video conference link, revealing three men claiming to have been asked to contact him by Agent Scully regarding a top-military base in Alaska, Eisenhower Field (Rauch's station). They weave an elaborate theory about how the facility is a nexus point for the government's West Coast "boxcar work", a network of railcars used as mobile surgical theatres for rapid transport of E.B.E.s and covert genetic experimentation. They suggest checking Rauch's home, then moving on to the base, where Mulder would be headed, believing that the base holds a UFO recently crashed into the Pacific. At the same time, a fax arrives revealing that a Canadian border guard was found burned to death and Mulder's rental was seen crossing into Alaska. Cook offers to coordinate from here and get him support while Willmore secures a flight, though Astadourian can't accompany him out-of-state. Day Six RAUCH RESIDENCE, ALASKA APRIL 7, 1996 Willmore watches as a man leaves Rauch's house in a hurry, entering to find the colonel unresponsive and covered in some kind of oil. Lowering the ceiling stairway above the fallen Racuh, Willmore finds Mulder tied up in the attic. He says that he dropped Scully off at the sanitarium and phoned the Seattle office for back-up, but only got more cleaners from the NSA. He claims that he was in a rail yard when Rauch jumped him and stole his car, trapping him in the trunk. Rauch, he claims, is or was being controlled by an alien parasite that crashed into the sea two months prior, irradiating the Tarakan crew before being apprehended and later escaping from the boxcar used to transport it. He supposes that it's trying to locate its ship, a possible location for which being the only thing he doesn't know, and thankfully the only thing Willmore does. The man leaving Rauch's house, Mulder concludes, is the new host and is likely headed in the same direction. Scully phones Willmore, saying that she's on her way to Alaska herself and telling Mulder she'll meet him there. Another pair of NSA agents arrives, forcing Willmore to evade (or kill) them in order to cover Mulder's escape. 55 DEG 5.724' N, 133 DEG 19.925' W ALASKA APRIL 7, 1996 10:39 PM By the time Willmore reaches the base, Scully has already arrived, and the guards at the entrance exhibit the now-telltale radiation burns. She suggests that they split up to find Mulder, who's gone ahead. Willmore doesn't make it far before he's attacked by Cook, who confesses that he's been paid a great deal of money to divert the investigation. When he pulls his weapon, however, Willmore knocks him out with a cattle prod-like security baton conveniently discarded nearby. Deeper into the facility, Willmore finds Mulder crouched over the bodies of several burned soldiers. He requests that Scully help him find the second key required to open the blast door to the storage chamber, but when the black oil appears in his eyes, she and Willmore flee before he can irradiate them. Scully, believing Mulder to be in a "narco-somnambulistic state" (drug-induced sleepwalking), suggests they lure him into the facility's isolation chamber using the blast door key. She anticipates needing to knock out the door's guard to take it, offering Willmore a choice between the left and right hallway. If the left is taken, Scully will distract the guard while Willmore comes in from behind. If the right path is taken, Mulder will already have the guard at gunpoint demanding he use his key. Either way, Willmore is forced to shoot the guard, take the key, and run, with Mulder in pursuit. Willmore passes through the Isolation chamber, turning to lock the door on his side while Scully locks the other. Mulder screams in pain as the black oil leaves his body. Cook, however, appears but moments later - now the host. He drags Willmore to the blast door and demands he turn the key on his side. As he reaches for it, he tosses the stiletto to Scully, who stabs Cook in the back of the neck. Day Seven FBI FIELD OFFICE, SEATTLE APRIL 8, 1996 6:57 PM Shanks reminds Willmore that none of them are at fault for Mark Cook's betrayal. Scully reveals that a search of his apartment turned up her laptop, and that he must have staged the break-in himself. Before leaving she extends thanks on behalf of herself, Mulder, and AD Skinner, though Shanks clarifies that the details are a little too fantastic for his liking. He dismisses Willmore for the night, saying that Astadourian had some paperwork for him, suggesting that she was adamant she deliver it to his apartment personally. EAVELYN APARTMENTS, SEATTLE APRIL 8, 1996 As Willmore arrives, X steps out from the shadows. Assuming he's come for the stiletto, he offers to go retrieve it. Instead, X tells him to keep it, warning that he'll need it again, soon. Alternate Outcomes * At various points in the game, Willmore can be killed or fired from the Bureau for acting recklessly or making poor decisions. * While possessed, Mulder can be killed with the alien stiletto. The case is technically closed and the game ends with Scully placing sunflower seeds on his casket. * If Cook is killed rather than knocked out with the security rod, the black oil will leave Mulder and enter Willmore himself, who will immediately by killed by Scully using the alien stiletto. Gallery Category:Video games